


Alone Together

by Arvedui



Series: Alone Together AU [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Music, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvedui/pseuds/Arvedui
Summary: It was slow, the tune. Laced with uncertainty and trembling hands. It grew more steady as the lead on the stage shut her eyes, allowing her fingers to become a mind of their own. Allowing unseen emotions to drive her in her playing.To let it go in the moment and feel.AU Supercorp. Another version of Friends to Lovers set somewhere in Season 2.Title taken from Chet Baker song by the same name.





	Alone Together

 

 **AN: Seeing as I didn't get chased out with pitchforks with** ** _Blue in Green_** , **here's** a **nother one inspired by great Jazz that I wrote a very long time ago. Thought I would free it from the prison that is my Google Drive.**

**No Beta, so mistakes are all mine.**

**While** _Blue in Green_ **is fairly realistic and "could totally easily fit into canon", this is more of a guilty pleasure love story with a lot of the same feelings.**

* * *

 

_ It was slow, the tune. Laced with uncertainty and trembling hands. It grew more steady as the lead on the stage shut her eyes, allowing her fingers to become a mind of their own. Allowing unseen emotions to drive her in her playing.  _

_ To let it go in the moment and feel. _

* * *

There was something about Sunday mornings in National City that Lena had fallen in love with. Even now, in the dead of winter, with the cold freak rainstorm threatening to leave another few feet of snow.

Christmas had gone and went in a blur of faces, smiles, and longing.The tree still stood in the corner of the living room, Lena hadn’t the heart yet to have it put away. The soft whites of the penthouse felt  _ alive _ . With the greens, red and browns of the various Christmas decorations that littered the halls. 

Dressed in her thick white fluffy robe, Lena smiled into her cup of coffee as green eyes took in the reason that her penthouse had been invaded a month ago by the very best of Macy’s Christmas decorations. 

Kara Danvers, or try as she hide it from Lena, Supergirl, was laid out on one of the long couches that filled the room. Her wild blonde mane was messy and sprayed across of the white armrest of the couch. Blanket bunched around her hips, kicked and thrown through the night of tossing and turning. 

Tanned arm was lifted, bunching up her shirt around her bicep and leaving just a glimpse of the solid muscles of her stomach, One leg of her trademark black framed glasses was hooked over the collar of her shirt. 

They hadn’t planned for  their movie night turned into drinks to leave Kara stranded on the couch but Lena couldn’t deny that it wasn’t a sight she hadn’t thought of before. Though usually with Kara joining her in the queen sized bed. 

Kara mumbled something in her sleep, unaware that the woman that roamed her dreams stood mere feet away watching her with such gentle eyes. 

The Super stood in contrast to everything else in the room. Soft, gentle,  _ warm _ . The harsh whites and angles of the penthouse made Kara’s dark red and blue flannel pjs stand out like a burning beacon on a stormy coast. 

Everything in Lena’s life had been one carefully played game of chess. Against her Mother, against the world and now against Lex. Until the chance meeting between Kara Danvers, bubbling reporter and her. 

She hadn’t expected it, she knew Clark was coming but not Kara. Lena had prepared for Clark, for the hard questions he was going to dig at. Clark had been one of the largest voices in the press to go after her Brother. 

Lena was not ready for bright shining blue eyes, slightly flushed cheeks and a smile that made the CEO feel  _ something _ . 

It had thrown her off, an unseen Rook being moved to the center of the chess board. Or maybe Kara was a knight, maybe she was just  _ everything _ , just  _ Kara _ . 

An all familiar warmth rose up in her stomach, an unseen hand rising up to gently wrap around her heart. 

Placing the cup of coffee down on the table in front of the couch, Lena picked up the smaller black remote and pressed one of the many buttons on it. 

The electric fireplace came to life, snapping the cold that had descended over the house and out into the windy streets of the city. The soft swell of jazz music begun to fill the air, coming from Lena’s very own personal mix given to her back during college. 

Leaving the still sleeping superhero, Lena wandered back to the kitchen to get Kara’s own cup of over sweeten coffee. While Lena only enjoyed a small splash of creamer and sugar, if Kara’s coffee wasn’t laced with enough sugar to fuel a college student’s last night 15 page essay, then Kara’s day wasn’t starting the correct way.

By the time Lena returned to the living room with Kara’s cup of coffee in hand, the blonde had risen to greet the day. Black glasses perched ontop of her nose, her dazzlingly smile came to life at the sight of Lena, showing rows of white teeth, “Good morning.”

The white shirt Kara wore was one of Lena’s, leaving it a size too small for the superhero. It brought out Kara’s broad shoulders, the subtle toned muscles of her arms and chest. Lena found her eyes lingering on Kara’s face when she handed over the cup, “I hope the couch wasn’t too uncomfortable for you.”

_ ‘Was the bed an option then?’ _ The question lingered on Kara’s lips but instead the reporter smiled and shook her head, “Not like it's the first time I’ve crashed on your couch.”

Kara’s eyes lingered on Lena. The white robe she wore barely made it to mid thigh, leaving her long pale legs on display to the cold morning air. Did it make her a bad friend that she wondered how the robe would look like as a pool around Lena’s ankles?

“At this point, I should look into getting you a cot.” Lena teased, not missing the way Kara’s eyes danced up and down the curves of her legs. The CEO went to join Kara on the couch, flipping on the tv to a local news channel, still allowing the soft swell of jazz to fill the air. 

Kara knew Lena would disagree with her, but she found the penthouse relaxing. A hideaway from the rest of the world, where she wasn’t Kara Danvers nor Supergirl. She was simply Kara, Kara Zor-El. A person that she barely remembered herself. 

The Zor-El sighed into the air, leaning her back into the back of the couch. She shut her eyes and allowed her still sleepy brain to be taken away by the soft notes of the music coming from the speakers. 

She had to keep her hands wrapped around her mug, afraid that if she allowed them to drift, they would be drawn to Lena. It was a tug back and forth in Kara’s head. Many times in the past months she had found her hands drifting, acting on their own accord. As if her brain knew what her heart wanted. 

A brushing of fingers, her hand going to the small of Lena’s back when walking through tight spaces. 

A soft, gentle, affectionate. 

That was normal for friends, wasn’t it? Best friends that wanted to touch each other. Right?

Kara took a long sip of the coffee to chase that thought away, she wanted to enjoy this morning with her before Monday called them back.

* * *

Saturday nights always brought the same. Kara appearing at the door to Lena’s office, purse bunched underneath her armpit, smile wide to drag Lena off to enjoy what was left of their weekend. It was an unspoken tradition that sorta just happened. 

Lena’s head peeked up from the email she was reading when she heard a rack of knuckles across the door frame of her office. 

The moon was high and the low lights of the office meant that the moon was the real source of light. Green eyes lazily trailed up and down over Kara’s form as the woman stepped into the room. 

Chiseled torso was covered in a rich looking dark navy blue blouse, tucked into a sleek pair of black slacks. Sleeves were rolled up just below her elbows, showing off a simple dress watch on her left wrist. 

Lena’s eyes didn't leave Kara as the reporter stalked closer. Lifting her hand up to finish the glass of whiskey she had been sipping on, poured in preparation for Kara’s appearance. 

The air between them was thick, a unseen tension taking root between them. It was easier this way, allowing wandering eyes and flushed cheeks to do the speaking their lips were unable to do. 

Kara came to the desk, presenting her right hand out to Lena, “Come on. I want to take you somewhere.”

A shiver ran down Lena’s spine, going to rest in the pit of her stomach. Kara’s voice was silky tonight. Smooth and low, with usual bright blue eyes becoming a shade of midnight blue. 

Lena grabbed her purse and coat before taking the outstretched hand, “And where’s somewhere?”

“You’ll see.” Kara’s warm fingers interlaced with hers, pulling the Luthor close to her body. Kara was  _ warm _ . Always warm, it couldn’t be warmer than 30 outside but a comfortable heat radiated off of the Superhero. 

As the pair waited for Lena’s towncar to be pulled around to the front of the building, Lena shivered next to Kara. Even with the thick peacoat covering her thin dress, the cold air nipped at her bones. 

She sighed softly when Kara’s arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. Lena’s senses was invaded by everything  _ Kara _ . The cold was snapped from her bones, the warmth that Kara provided was unmatched by anything. 

The sweet smell of strawberries and peaches invaded Lena’s nose. It was the dead of winter but Kara still smelt like a summer day in the countryside. Sunshine shining through golden blonde curls. She couldn’t help her mind to wander, on any normal day she would resist those guilty thoughts. 

It was different tonight. Lena couldn’t resist to rub her face across the material of Kara’s dress shirt, taking in a deep breath of the scent and allowed it to settle in her stomach. She told herself it was because she was hiding from the cold. 

The chuckle from Kara told them that neither of them believed that lie.   
  


The sound of jazz and the soft chatter of whispers filled the low lights of the club. Their booth was tucked away from everyone else, giving the two women privacy that they both knew they shouldn’t have. 

Temptation lingered in their eyes. Want bled through their smiles. Lust laid laced with their smirks. 

Kara was barely keeping it together. One hand grasped her wine glass, eyes refusing to leave the side profile of Lena’s face while the other laid clenched in her lap. This was a bad idea. 

Everything Lena Luthor was a bad idea for Kara. The CEO represented everything Kara’s heart desired. A life behind the Zor-El sigil and cape. 

Kara knew Lena would love the jazz club. It was so  _ her _ . The low lights, the smoky room, the live band playing on stage. She wanted to see Lena smile, that special smile that she only reserved for Kara. A bashful smile, edges of white teeth showing as green eyes became lost in blue. 

That line,  _ the _ line blurred more each week. To the point now she wanted to spend each Sunday morning in Lena’s bed. 

The wine made everything  _ buzz _ . It was a game to see what liquor could get any reaction from Kara. The blonde had always found wine had a way of slipping into her blood. Clouding her thoughts and making things simple. 

Lena turned back to Kara. Their dinner plates being taken by a waitress who only glanced from woman to woman and gave a polite smile. 

It was an unintentional pleasure that Lena had decided to wear a navy blue dress that day, matching the color of Kara’s wanting eyes. The cut was far from modest, bringing out the tempting curves. The hourglass figure that Kara wanted to see flushed red with desire. 

Kara drowned the rest of her glass. She lifted the bottle up to refill both their glasses, “Do you want to dance?”

Lena gave a sharp nod, smile coming to her lips, “I thought you would never ask.”

It was a mistake, A risk. Not with how their eyes had been looking at each other all night. Not with how the careful hold on their repressed desires for the other was slowly becoming undone with each passing second. 

Kara head screamed to say no, to end it here, but instead, Kara stood. Reaching out for Lena’s hand to walk her to the dance floor in front of the stage. 

It was Rao’s luck that the song shifted as soon as the two came to the floor. Only a few other couples, lost in their own worlds, danced alongside the Super and Luthor. 

It was slow, the tune. Laced with uncertainty and trembling hands. It grew more steady as the lead on the stage shut her eyes, allowing her fingers to become a mind of their own. Allowing unseen emotions to drive her in her playing. 

To let it go and _ feel. _

Lena recognized it and wished they had picked anything else but this. Her arms circled around Kara’s neck at the same time Kara’s hands came to her hips. 

Their bodies were drawn,  _ magnetized _ together. Like two pieces finding a whole. 

Kara was assaulted by the sweet vanilla that lingered on Lena’s skin. It was always the same smell, but every time Kara caught sniff of it, it never failed to make her heart beat faster. It invaded her senses, tightening around the wet heat that had settled between her legs hours before. 

She should be embarrassed by how much Lena’s smell turned her own, but by  _ Rao, _ it did. Her fingers dug through the thin material of Lena’s dress, wishing nothing more to feel warm skin. To see if it tasted like vanilla too. 

Her mind, and hands, were drifting. Losing herself to the buzz of wine, the soft swell of music, the smell of vanilla and Lena’s dark jade hooded eyes. 

Fingertips trailed downwards, dancing just below the helm of the dress. She should stop, she knew she should stop, disconnect from Lena, pay their bill and leave. 

But instead of stopping, a breathless sigh escaped from Lena’s lips. Whispering right into Kara’s ear, a sound that sent a whimper escaping from Kara. 

Lena was so  _ soft _ . Pale skin felt creamy and smooth underneath Kara’s fingers. Her fingers dared and dipped underneath the dress, driven by this unseen emotion that controlled Kara in the moment. Fingers laid just across her thigh. 

Kara leaned forward, nuzzling her nose across the long line of Lena’s neck. Her hands slipped back over the material of the dress, trailing up and rubbing into Lena’s sides. 

The dress was without a back, leaving pale skin on show for all. Kara loved it, loved having her fingers trail up the sharp curve of her back. How Lena’s breath hitched into Kara’s deft touching. 

Lena was dripping into her black thong. Every touch, every smell, everything Kara,  _ Kara _ , caught every cell aflame. Like a pianist playing the keys to their grand piano. Lena wondered if Kara knew what she did to her. How a few touches had brought trembles down her back and made her knees go weak. 

Hips swayed together to the beat of the music. Bodies pressed together from hips to chest. Warm breath tickled across the side of Kara’s neck and ear. Each small move of hips, each brush of her hands produced the smallest of sounds from Lena’s mouth. 

Lena lifted her head from Kara’s shoulder, drawing back so their eyes could meet again. Breath caught in Lena’s throat at the look that burned in those blue eyes. So many emotions seemed to swirl back and forth. 

She wanted to see each one of them. Lust, want, love, need, hope. She wanted to drown in them, never go without seeing them. 

Her nails raked across the sides of Kara’s neck, making the Superhero’s nostrils flare with delight. Kara’s hands responded with moving over the plump curve of Lena’s ass, earning a low breathless moan from Lena. 

Kara should say  _ something _ ,  _ anything _ . Their heads came together, foreheads pressed together. But words failed in the pit of her throat. There was too much she wanted to say, so much she didn’t want to say. 

They couldn’t do this, give into  _ this _ .  _ This _ wonderful, burning, passionate, connection between them. Was it lust? Affection? Want?  _ Need _ ?

_...Love? _

Lena’s fingers traced over the buttons of Kara’s blouse. Hooking her finger in one of the spaces between two buttons, allowing the tip of her finger to tease the small amount of warm skin she could find. 

Even the small, simple touch, made Kara’s face turn another shade of red. By Rao, she wanted to feel those hands all over her body. 

Kara’s fingertips rested on the small of Lena’s back. Stroking the soft flesh, trying her hardest to find the words she so desperately needed to say. No matter what pain it would bring. 

Is this what Alex felt with Maggie? What Clark felt with Lois?

She was tired of denying it, tired of trying to tell herself that she didn’t want Lena. She wanted to see Paris in the fall with her. Take her picture in front of the banks of the Seine with leaves covering the paths. Spend the summer in Rome and exploring southern Italy. Having their fill of wine and each other every single hot evening. 

Walk the Way across northern Spain, see the Hagia Sophia, the Forbidden Palace. 

Rao, she wanted it all. She wanted her, experience it all. 

Lena’s soft voice whispered across Kara’s face, “Do you want to come back to my place for another bottle?”

There it was, the way out. If she said no, they could end this before it started. Save them the possible heartache that came with the sigil of House Zor-El. 

Her heart, her need to be wanted and the chance of finally have it won out over reason, “Yeah.” 

Lena’s lips ghosted over Kara’s chin, placing a dangerous kiss to the tanned flesh, “Let’s pay the bill.”

* * *

 

The ride back to the penthouse was quiet. Their hands firmly clasped with the other. The tension from the club didn’t escape. Filling the whole of the car and the space between them. Lena’s thumb stroked over Kara’s knuckles, wanting to still feel the warmth that came from Kara’s skin. 

Kara stood behind Lena as she unlocked the door, hand resting on the open back. Her warm breath washing across the side of the other woman’s cheek. 

The penthouse came to life, the lights flickering on from the motion near the entrance. Lena’s hand reached behind her back to find Kara’s, taking it to lead her through the halls to the kitchen. Kara’s eyes were fixed on the long line of the Luthor’s spine. 

Every curve, every line, standing out. Begging for Kara. 

Music filled the air when Kara turned on the speakers, allowing the tense silence to be filled for the moment. Lena returned to the living room with an open bottle of wine and two glasses, swiftly filling them both. 

They only had time for a few sips before Lena was pulling Kara to the center of the living room, arms wrapping around her neck. It was wordless. The blonde’s arms wrapped tight around Lena’s hips, their two bodies swaying together. 

This time, there was no eyes to look at them. Alone here in this penthouse, with their shared passion for the other spilling out from their veins, there was nothing to be afraid of. 

Kara’s hands trailed down, finding the hem of Lena’s dress and slipped underneath. Allowing her hands to trail up, bunching up the dress to feel the smooth skin of Lena’s thighs. 

Nimble fingers moved up to Kara’s classic thick black framed glasses. Kara watched with hooded eyes as Lena slipped them from Kara’s face. And placed them onto her own face, green eyes becoming half blocked by the lead filled frames. 

Kara watched on with wide eyes. How Lena’s fingers moved up, back behind her neck to where the tight braid laid tightened. She was helpless as pale fingers went through her blonde curls, allowing her mane to be freed. 

There would be no way that Lena wouldn’t be able to see that Kara and Supergirl were one in the same. She waited, standing there with eyes wide for Lena to start screaming, yelling. Telling her to get out for lying to her after becoming so important to each other. 

Instead, Lena’s right hand clasped around the back of Kara’s neck, the fingers on her left hand gliding through Kara’s golden curls. 

They should be talking, speaking, using words to explain what this meant. 

Kara was always bad with words, always coming out the wrong way. She would ramble and ramble, and end up saying the wrong thing. While  Lena didn’t know how to  _ explain this _ . 

Any amount of words, no matter how big, how small, how elegant or how simple wouldn’t ever be enough to express what Lena felt when she lost herself in those bright blue eyes.

Touching was easier for them. It was  _ them _ . A brushing of fingers told the other about a lifetime of loneliness. A glance told them it was going to be  _ alright _ . A smile said everything was going to be okay as long as they had the other. 

Lena’s hand trailed down over the front of Kara’s chest, raising a brow from underneath the black frames. Enjoying how Kara’s eyes had darken to the point of now going back. Daft fingers started to undo the buttons of Kara’s blouse. 

She was stopped short when Kara’s hand came to the back of her neck and claimed her lips. 

Desperation poured from their tongues. Lena moaned into the kiss, opening her mouth to allow Kara’s tongue to slip in. Her hands balled the blouse, half pulling it from her slacks as Lena pulled Kara closer to her. 

She wanted to  _ feel  _ her. To be surrounded by everything Kara. Her warmth, her gentle smile, her strawberry scent. She didn’t have to be Lena Luthor with Kara, she was just  _ Lena _ . Another woman in love. 

The kiss was nothing like Kara had experienced before. It left Kara breathless, begging for more, demanding for her to have it. Mike, the others, it didn’t compare, it wouldn’t ever compare to Lena. 

With one hand still gripping Kara’s shirt, the other went to hook through one of the belt loops on the black slacks. Walking backwards and pulling Kara with her, she leaned up to claim Kara’s lips again. 

The blouse fully came loose from her slacks during the kiss. A growl escaped from Kara’s lips. Pushing Lena against the wall next to her bedroom door, her mouth left Lena’s to trail downwards, across that shapely jawline that made her go mad. 

Lena arched her neck to the side, allowing her lover’s mouth to trail up across the sensitive skin of her neck. Her own hands slipped underneath the hem of the blouse, soft hands rested on chiseled toned abs. 

Kara pulled Lena from the wall by her hips and walked her backwards into the CEO’s darkened bedroom. Lips going back again to claim bruised red ones. 

Supergirl broke the kiss and turned Lena around, pressing Lena’s back into her hard front. Lena whined when Kara brushed her hair off to one side, allowing her pale neck to be freed to the moonlight. 

Lena snaked a hand behind her, going to rest on the back of Kara’s head as the blonde’s lips sucked on her pulse point. Fingers lacing through the strawberry golden curls. Teeth nipped at it, then sucked on it harshly. She was marking her, so the rest of the world could see. 

Lena rolled her hips into Kara at the thought. 

Kara’s lips moved around the back of the pale neck. Moving her hands to push Lena from her body to give them a small amount of space. Her hands trailed up the sides of the CEO’s body, going to where the straps of the blue dress rested on her shoulders. 

Lips met fingers, kissing and ghosting along the pale shoulders as the straps were loosened. Kara’s hands pulled down the dress, slowly, leaving a trail of hot open mouth kisses along the way. 

The dress became a pool of blue around Lena’s ankles. Leaving her naked besides her thong that still rested around her hips. 

_ “Kara.” _ Lena moaned into the room as tanned hands ran along the flat space of her stomach. Drawing and making patterns, ignoring where Lena’s wet heat throbbed in between her legs. 

Kara shoved her hips forward, walking Lena to the edge of the bed. The two climbed in on their knees, bodies still pressed together. 

Lena’s head rolled back onto Kara’s shoulder, hand still weaved through those blonde curls. The CEO’s lips arched up, placing kiss to whatever flesh she could find. 

Kara’s attention was downwards. Watching how her fingers glided down over Lena’s chest and stomach. Circling back up to her breasts and squeezing them softly, the palms of her hands rubbing across the perky nipples. 

Lena moaned into the air, rolling her hips back into Kara. Her mouth connected to the pulse point from before, going to mark the blonde as she did to her. 

They sat there for a moment, Lena’s mouth on the blonde’s neck with Kara’s hands circling around the pale body that was all  _ hers _ . Their flushed warm bodies wanted more, Kara’s hands craved for more. 

Tanned hands dipped down, her right slipped underneath the waistband of the black throng. Kara moaned at the feel of Lena’s  _ soaked _ pussy,  _ “Lena.” _

“Please, Kara…” Lena moaned breathlessly into Kara’s ear. Trying her hardest to roll her hips down onto Kara’s finger. She was desperate to feel Kara inside of her, filling her, stroking the fire that she made. 

Everything felt too good. How Kara’s warm body pressed into her flushed naked one. Strong hand tracing patterns over her stomach, how that  _ single _ finger was teasing her. 

She  _ needed this _ . 

“You’re so beautiful, Lena.” Kara whispered, her finger ghosting through the slick wet folds. 

Lena whined into the room, hips arching up at the contact to her wet heat. It wasn’t enough, just enough to stroke the fire brighter. 

The fingertip circled around her clit, rubbing the bundle of nerves softly, stroking and rolling it. Kara was losing herself into every inch of Lena’s body. Every move of her finger brought a shiver, a moan, a whine from Lena. Every reaction fueled Kara fruther. 

Kara reached deeper, pressing her finger to Lena’s wet entrance, her thick forearm brushed across Lena’s twitching clit. 

Lena’s moan filled the air when the finger eased inside of her slowly. Her wet and warm walls contrasting and pulling across the long finger. Lena arched her head to the side and up, using the grip on Kara’s head to bring their lips together. 

Lena’s other hand pressed down to Kara’s arm, making sure it stayed there as she began to roll and rock her hips downwards. Her clit glided across Kara’s forearm, that finger slowly moving in and out. 

The blonde swallowed Lena’s moans. Finger arching and moving out then in. Flexing her forearm so that that harden muscle brushed across Lena’s needy clit. 

Their bodies were moving together, rocking back and forth. It was staining the black slacks, but Kara couldn’t care. All she could hear was Lena, all she could see was Lena, all she could  _ feel was Lena _ . 

Another finger circled around the wet entrance, “Another?” Kara somehow got out. 

“Yes,  _ please _ .” Lena moaned. Her climax already close approaching. 

Kara circled her middle finger around the glistering entrance then went to slowly slip it inside of Lena. 

Lena could only grind her hips down, the wet sound of Kara’s fingers moving through her dripping center echoed through the room, underneath the moans that spilled from both of their mouths. 

Everything became a brilliant white when the wet heat in her stomach finally broke. A sharp ‘Kara’ yelling from her lips as those fingers brought her to her end. Her walls tightened and sucked in the digits, coating both the flesh and her underwear with her cum. 

Lena rested her back into Kara, her breath racing. Chest heaving up and down. Her body was covered in a thin line of sweat, pale skin flushed red with delight. 

Kara slipped her hand up from in between Lena’s legs, tracing over Lena’s stomach. Her eyes feasted on Lena Luthor rendered to silence. She kissed across the flushed pale neck, loving the way small purrs came from the Luthor’s lips. 

The Luthor shifted, so that the two were face to face now. Crossing the distance, their lips were sealed again into another kiss. Not as burning as the others, but lazy. Lips moving with all the time in the world, simply enjoying the warmth that the other brought. 

Greedy pale hands did not stay idle for long. Running across Kara’s clothed chest, they went to unbutton each button. With each button loosen, more of the tanned flesh that Lena desired was put onto show. 

Pulling it off of broad shoulders and flinging it to the ground in the bedroom, Kara’s chiseled torso was left bare besides the bra she wore. 

Their kiss broke with breathless moans. Soft pale hands traced along every curve of Kara’s stomach and abs. Enjoying how Kara moaned above her at the attention, flexing her abs from underneath Lena’s fingers. 

“I want you, Kara.” Lena mumbled out, mouth moving downwards along her lover’s collarbone. 

Those soft hands finally came to the waistband of the slacks. There was some shifting, Kara leaning onto her back, but swiftly the black pants and underwear Kara wore were thrown to the ground, leaving Kara as bare as Lena. 

Kara was pushed down into the mountain of pillows at the head of the bed by Lena’s hand. Dark brown hair was framed over one side, flowing down her left shoulder. Those glasses still perched delightfully on the Luthor’s face. 

Kara moaned into the air, back arching off the bed the smallest bit when Lena’s mouth descended down across Kara’s body. Tongue sucking in one of her harden nipples, leaving the hot spit to cool in the cold air of the bedroom. 

Lips met in a clash, teeth and tongue fighting for dominance. Lena hooked Kara’s left leg over her waist, allowing her right hand to dip down to where Kara’s wet heat pulsed for attention. The butt of her thumb circled around the glistering bundle of nerves while the tip of middle finger teased the entrance of Kara’s pussy. 

Supergirl moaned from her spot underneath Lena’s body. Pressing her chest up and smashing their breasts together, her moans were breathless against Lena’s face. The tip of the index finger eased in with a hard press of her thumb. 

Shocks ran down her spine, eyes rolling into the back of her head at the feel of Lena’s finger inside of her. She rolled and rocked her hips down pressing Lena’s body into hers. 

Kara hid her face into the nearest silky pillow, allowing Lena’s lips to suck on her pulse point, another finger easing Kara’s entrance. 

She was too needy for this. This moment connected with Lena. The wet heat was nearly about to burst in her stomach and it had just begun. When the second finger teased its way into her center, the wet walls begun to tighten around the digits. 

Each jerk of Lena’s wrist, each swipe of her thumb, brought Kara closer and closer to her climax. Her hands flew out, grasping and clawing at Lena’s back at an actual savage thrust brought her to the edge. 

“ _ Lena. Lena Lena.”  _ Kara chanted into the bedroom, the band in the pit of her stomach busted with a simple press of Lena’s thumb across her clit. Her body went tense, back arching up as wave after wave of sticky pleasure ran over her. 

The two collapsed against each other. Lena laying snuggled in between Kara’s legs, head resting just below her jaw. Kara’s breathing even out, matching that of the woman who laid against her chest. 

They found their hands pressed together, palm resting against palm.Kara’s left one and Lena’s right. The moonlight shined down through the blinds, hitting the mix of tan and pale skin. 

Both blue and green were fixed on the sight. Watching as tanned fingers interlaced with the pale ones and squeezed tightly, afraid to let go. Lena rubbed her cheek into Kara’s chest, placing a soft kiss to the valley in between the blonde’s breast. 

* * *

The first rays of the Sunday morning sun shined through the blinds and hit Kara. The sun here on Earth never failed to warm her skin. Becoming like that of a cat laying out in a garden during a hot summer day.

Kara was surrounded by everything vanilla. The sheets, the warm body pressed to her.  

It was then that Kara realized she wasn’t in her bed and she could swear to Rao that she didn’t normally have a very female body pressed into hers when she slept. 

Kara peeked one eye open to be greeted to a sight that brought back a fury of memories from the night before. 

Neither woman had moved from the spot they fell asleep in. Lena was still resting in between Kara’s legs, head resting on her chest. Hands were clasped together, a few inches away from the burette head.  

A white sheet had been pulled up in the middle of the night, around Lena’s waist, which meant it was even lower on Kara’s body. 

It was then the events of the night before came roaring back to her. The club, the dancing, the kissing, the wandering hands. The look in Lena’s eyes that had burnt itself into Kara’s memory. 

“You’re like a personal heater.” Lena’s soft voice mumbled, her eyes remaining shut. 

The urge to  _ talk _ rose up in her chest. To try and explain what happened last night. But, as if knowing that Kara was about to try and talk, Lena moved her head. 

Placing her chin down on the blonde’s chest, allowing her eyes to stare up into blue ones, the words died on in the pit of her throat. 

It was alright, Lena seemed to say without speaking. It was going to be alright. 

Kara knew her eyes were becoming blurry with tears, but try as she might, she couldn’t blink them away. Only smiling, smiling so brightly at Lena, “How do you feel about Rome this summer?”

* * *

**AN: Comments, wants, needs, let me know. I hope you found something to enjoy in it all.**

**If people want, I might do something with this pair in Rome and Paris. Who knows.**

 

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
